


Reveals and Revelations

by queerly_quip



Series: Fluff-Fest [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, post-reveal, slight innuendo at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_quip/pseuds/queerly_quip
Summary: Sequel to Movie Cuddles, but can be read as a stand-alone fic. Alya and Nino find out about Marinette and Adrien.





	Reveals and Revelations

"I told you Nino!” Alya exclaimed excitedly to her phone. “

“…What?” came Nino’s reply, confused as ever.

“You know! How I told you that Marinette and Adrien got together somehow and that’s why they’re always too busy! Ugh, just come over to Marinette’s house, you’ll see.”

“Okay? I guess…” he said, and hung up.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien watched the whole scene unfurl, too shocked to do anything. They still sat up on the chaise together, and gave each other a look. A look of worry and fear. Before they said anything though, they looked up to see Alya over their shoulders. Her hazel eyes were narrowed in suspicion, but her expression soon changed to one of joy.

“Hah! Finally! Talk about timing, you two,” she said, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

“W-wait, you’re not mad?” Marinette asked, finally able to talk. Her eyes had gone back to normal, but she was still worried.

“Mad? Well no, but I’m slightly disappointed you haven’t told me sooner. I come to visit my friend over the summer because I’m bored, and I get her and Adrien-freaking-Agreste cuddling on a chair. _How_?”Alya ranted, smile coming full force onto her face.

Suddenly, Nino opens the trapdoor and pops his head into the room. Marinette and Adrien were sitting _right_ next to each other, with Mari’s head resting on Adrien’s shoulder, and Nino sighed. He took out a few euros out of his pockets and handed them sadly to Alya, who took them triumphantly. Nino turned to look at Adrien, and high-fived him.

“Wait, you two betted on this?” Marinette asked, surprised once more.

“Well, yeah. The whole class did,” he said, fiddling with his hat. “So, when did you two get together?”

“Uh…it’s a long story…” Adrien muttered, hesitating, not wanting to share too much.

“Well we got a lot of time,” Alya said, sitting down cross-legged in the middle of Marinette’s room, “so spill.”

Awkward silence filled the room, as neither Mari nor Adrien wanted to share the details of their new relationship. They looked at each other and back at their best friends, who stared back expectantly.

“Alright. No one’s going to talk? Okay. Time to use my reporter skills and press for questions then,” Alya stated. Her eyes narrowed into a determined yet exasperated stance.

All the while, Marinette and Adrien mentally screamed and panicked due to their experiences not only as Alya’s friends, but also as Ladybug and Chat Noir, and they knew how insistent she could be. They did reveal to her first that the heroic duo had become a couple, though unwilling at first. She followed akumas, instead of running away from them, just to get footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were unprepared, to say the least, for Alya and her burning questions.

“When did you two get together?” Alya asked again.

More moments of silence passed as Marinette tried to gather courage to tell them, opening her mouth and only having mumbles come out of her mouth. Suddenly, Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders, turned her around so they had solid eye contact, and whispered to her, having nearly no space between them, foreheads almost touching.

“It’ll be fine Buginette, it’s only Alya and Nino, and they’re our best friends.”

“See! Look at the lovesick children Nino, look at how in love they are with each other,” Alya yelled, snapping Marinette and Adrien back into reality.

“Uhhh…a few days after school got out, heheh…” Marinette murmured, stuttering again out of nervousness.

"Really? That long ago? And you didn’t say anything about it? Wow. Can’t believe I didn’t notice,” Alya expressed, disappointed with herself and obliviousness.

“It’s probably because all of Paris was preoccupied fangirling over Ladybug and Chat Noir becoming a thing. I mean, Alya wouldn’t stop squealing for days after it happened. Come to think of it, you two started dating like, right when Ladybug and Chat started dating too,” Nino stated.

“Ha-ha, weird, right? What coincidental timing. I mean what are the odds, am I right? Hehe…” Adrien said, desperately trying to hide that fact.

“Yeah, if you think about it, it’s really weird,” Alya continued. “Marinette and Adrien starting dating around the time Ladybug and Chat Noir became a thing. Not to mention, all the absences and late appearances—”

The two of them protested.

“I have photoshoots and modeling gigs!”

“Alya, you know I oversleep a lot!”

“—but still. And the disappearances during akuma attacks, it’s weird.”

Silence engulfed the room once more. Alya and Nino grew anxious, fearing they said something wrong. Adrien and Marinette shared a look of worry, and muttered to one another. She gulped.

“Kitty, should we tell them?” Mari asked, deciding it was time to come clean to at least two more people.

“Well, it’s up to you, Princess. I think they’ll help us later on, so if you really want to, then yes,” Adrien responded.

Alya quirked an eyebrow at them. Kitty? Remembering the two of them talk to each other earlier, Adrien called her Buginette. What was with the nicknames? She looked over at Nino, who simply shrugged. She thought that over, but her train of thought was interrupted by Adrien clearing his throat.

“Um, we,” he said, nervously gesturing to him and Marinette, “have something we would like to tell you—wait, it’d be much simpler if we just showed you two. Ready?”

Marinette took a deep breath and nodded. Here goes nothing, she thought. Together, she and Adrien called their respective ‘magic words:’

“Tikki, Spots On!”

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

There, in a flash of pink and green lights, stood Ladybug and Chat Noir. Both of them had awkward, sheepish smiles on their faces. Chat started scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, and Ladybug did the same, but played with her hair instead. They looked at each other, then back at Alya and Nino.

They stood there, jaws open, eyes wide, and speechless. Nino got up slowly, went up to them, and said only five words:

“What the hell, you two.”

Alya, on the other hand, did not handle it so smoothly. She was about to scream, but Mari—no, _Ladybug_ —swiftly came over and covered her mouth. She tapped Alya’s head until she was calm enough to speak at a relatively normal volume. She took in a deep breath, and shouted:

"It was you two?! The entire time!?”

“Well, we didn’t know too, not at first. We revealed our identities to each other a few months ago,” Chat said in an effort to calm Alya down.

“Wait, really? Why didn’t you know from the beginning?” Nino asked, patting Alya on her back, trying to calm her down as well.

“We were told to keep it a secret from everyone, but once, what, nine months? I don’t know, but after a while, our kwamis said it was time to reveal ourselves to better our relationship,” Ladybug answered.

“And it did get better, right My Lady?”

“Save your flirts for later, Minou, besides, we should probably drop our transformations.”

“Oh, right. Plagg, Claws In.”

“Spots Off, Tikki.”

Another flash of pink and green, and Marinette and Adrien were back. With them, now, were two little fairy-like sprites. They both had relatively large heads in comparison to their bodies, but both looked different as they hovered next to each other. One was red with three black spots with bright blue eyes, and the other was all black with bright green eyes.

“Hi! I’m Tikki, Marinette’s kwami,” said the red-and-black spotted one. Looking closer, Alya and Nino saw that the little pixie had two antennae on the top of her head, sort of like pigtails.

“And I’m Plagg,” said the other one with green eyes. “I’m Adrien’s kwami. Got any cheese?” _‘This one has little cat ears and whiskers,’_ Alya observed.

“Plagg, I _just_ gave you cheese,” Adrien said, hand covering his eyes in exasperation.

“I know, but I want more.”

“Wait until later, okay?”

“Fine.”

“Uh, not to interrupt or anything, but… what’s a kwami?” Nino asked. He hoped this was the last surprise he would be getting today. This was a lot to drop on someone on short notice.

“You see Nino, we kwamis are like little fairy gods. Our magic turns Marinette and Adrien into Ladybug and Chat Noir. After using their special powers; Lucky Charm and Cataclysm; they have five minutes before they transform back into civilians, since using that uses up a lot of our power. We need to eat some sort of food to recover quickly. For me, it’s cookies, and for Plagg, it’s…” she trailed off, sighing, “…cheese.”

“Specifically camembert!” Plagg piped in. “It’s my favorite.”

“And he’s why my bag always smells horrible,” Adrien commented.

“Okay. Let me get this straight: You two,” Alya pointed to Marinette and Adrien, “are secretly Ladybug and Chat Noir, who are dating, and get their powers from these ‘kwamis’, who eat cookies and cheese to recharge their magic. Did I get it all?” Alya ended her rant, nearly out of breath.

“Yup, that’s basically it,” Marinette finished.

“Dude, that’s…a lot to take in…” Nino said, worried for his friends.

“So, you two aren’t mad?” Adrien asked, bracing himself for a bad response.

“No, we’re just…shocked…I think. I mean you guys revealed your relationship and alter-egos in the span of about two hours. That’s a lot of information in not a lot of time,” Alya replied.

“So…we’re cool right? You guys will keep it a secret?” Marinette asked nervously.

“Yeah. I’d never sell out my friends secret identities, even for a really good scoop,” Alya stated.

“Same. We’ll keep your secrets for you two. We’ll even cover up for you two in class, if you need us to,” Nino added.

“Thanks,” said Adrien, relief flooding his body. “You guys are the best friends I could ever have.”

“Aww, thanks,” responded both Alya and Nino, who then looked at each other with an expression, mouthing ‘what?’ to one another.

 The group of four friends then kept talking about Marinette and Adrien as Ladybug and Chat Noir. They shared funny stories, moments, and things that just flew over their head. They had a grand old time, laughing and chatting.

“Wait, wait, you’re saying that you found out that both Chat and Adrien have a feather allergy, and you didn’t put two-and-two together?” Nino laughed, just finding out how _oblivious_ these two dorks were.

“I thought it was a common allergy, like pollen! I didn’t know that feather allergies were rare!” Marinette defended.

“And you, Agreste,” Alya tried to say, holding back laughter, “were in _two_ situations where you’re trapped in the building, hear that Marinette disappeared, and Ladybug appear? And you _can’t escape the building_. Not to mention your puns are _horrible_.”

“Hey! We were focused on defeating the akuma and saving everyone, small details like those get overlooked, okay? Plus, my puns are paw-sitively claw-some, right My Lady?”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Chaton,” was her annoyed, yet endearing response. Her hands were on her temples, yet she was smiling at her boyfriend’s antics.

Suddenly, Nino’s phone rang. He answered it, and everyone else quieted down so they won’t be heard in the background of the call. Nino hung up as quickly as he picked up, and stood up, stretching his back.

“Well, my mom just called, and I have to go. I’ll see you guys around?” Nino said.

“Okay, we’ll see you around, Nino,”

“Yeah, we’ll see you next time, bye!”

 “Goodbye! See you later, Nino!”

 With that, Nino walked back down the trapdoor. Alya turned back to Adrien and Marinette who had been sitting right next to each other the whole time. She shook her head fondly at the two of them, and chuckled. They were so in love, it was almost too much to handle.

 “Well, with Nino gone, I don’t want to impose on your time too much. I’m heading out, you two, and if you do anything,” Alya soon had a smug look on her face, smirking at the joke she was about to make, “remember to use protection!” She soon left swiftly through the trapdoor, leaving the couple to their reactions.

Marinette’s and Adrien’s faces have never been redder. They looked at each other in a look of surprise and embarrassment, and Mari hid her face in her hands. She then yelled, loud enough for people outside her room to hear:

          “ALYA!”


End file.
